militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AIDC AT-3
The AIDC AT-3 "Tzu Chung" ( ) ("Self Reliance") is an advanced jet trainer operated by the Republic of China Air Force (ROCAF). A total of sixty-two aircraft were manufactured by the Aerospace Industrial Development Corporation of the Taiwan (Republic of China) in collaboration with US aircraft manufacturer Northrop between 1984 and 1990. Two A-3 single-seat attack version were also built. Design and development Design of the advanced jet trainer began in 1975 with a conventional low-wing configuration with a tricycle undercarriage, tandem seat cockpit, and twin turbofans mounted in nacelles on either side of the fuselage. After the design was approved in 1978, two prototypes were produced. The first aircraft rolled out on July 17, 1980 and made its maiden flight on 16 September 1980. Further evaluation resulted in a contract for 60 AT-3As for the ROCAF. The AT-3 is a low-wing monoplane with a straight wing and a conventional slab tailplane. The AT-3 has five weapon mounts (one centerline, two inboard underwing, two outboard underwing) and wingtip launch rails. There are two Zero-zero Martin-Baker 10 ejection seats in the tandem dual-control cockpit of production models. The rear seat (the Instructor position) is elevated 30 cm to allow better over-the-nose visibility. There's a rarely used small bomb bay feature in the aircraft, now mostly holding an auxiliary fuel tank. AT-3 has two Honeywell/Garrett TFE731-2-2L non-afterburning turbofan engines, producing a total thrust of 3178 kg (31.1 kN; 7000 lb). It is able to carry various size iron bombs, rocket pods, AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles and locally produced TC-1 IR Air-to-air missiles. Operational history The first AT-3A operator is the Flight Training Command in ROCAF Academy. In 1988 the Thunder Tiger demonstration team replaced its F-5E aircraft with AT-3s. On September 9, 1989 the famous Cold War 35th Combat Squadron (Night Attack) replaced its T-33 Shooting Star trainers with AT-3s painted in SE Asia jungle colors. The AT-3s delivered to the 35th Combat Squadron(Night Attack) were equipped with semi-recessed twin 12.7 mm machine guns in the bomb bay. The 35th Squadron later relocated to ROCAF Academy for logistic reasons, and later stood down in 1999 with its aircraft transferred to the Flight Training Command. The aircraft operates both as an advanced trainer and for weapons training, and all AT-3 in service with ROCAF are now painted in the Thunder Tiger's Blue, White and Red colors. The AT-3 went through a mid-life update (MLU) from 2001 to 2006, which will allow the aircraft to operate beyond 2016. The XA-3 "Lui Meng" ( ) ("Thunder") single-seat attack version never progressed beyond the prototype stage. Two such aircraft were built, numbered 901 and 902. These aircraft are now retired and on display. AT-3B #825 is on loan to AIDC. These three aircraft were able to carry a shortened version of the HF-2 air-launched Anti-ship missile, and were combat-ready with this version of missile during the 1995/1996 Third Taiwan Strait Crisis. The armed two-seat AT-3B upgrade did enter service with the ROCAF. Variants * XAT-3 : The first two two-seat prototypes. * AT-3A : Two-seat advanced jet trainer, light attack aircraft for the ROCAF. 60 production aircraft were built. #802 is retired and on display. * AT-3B : Two-seat ground-attack aircraft for the ROCAF. 45 of the 60 aircraft have been planned for upgrades to the AT-3B standard which includes APG-66T radar and a head-up display (HUD) as its MLU project. The status is not currently known. * XA-3 : Single-seat ground-attack aircraft. Two prototypes built. Retired and on display. Operators ; * Republic of China Air Force Specifications |crew=2 |length main= 12.9m (including probe) |length alt= 42ft 4in (including probe) |span main= 10.46m |span alt= 34ft 3.75in |height main= 4.36m |height alt= 14ft 3.75in |area main= 21.93m^2 |area alt= 236.05ft^2 |empty weight main= 3855kg |empty weight alt= 8500 lb |max takeoff weight main= 7940kg |max takeoff weight alt= 17,505 lb |engine (jet)= Garrett AiResearch TFE731-2 |type of jet= turbofans |number of jets= 2 |thrust main= 15.6 kN |thrust alt= 3,500 lbf |max speed main= 904 km/h (at 11,000m) |max speed alt= 562 mph (at 36,090ft) |range main= 2280 km |range alt= nm, 1417 mi |ceiling main= 14,650 m |ceiling alt= 48,065 ft |armament= Two wingtip pylons for Air-to-air missiles and 5 wing hardpoints with provision up to 2720kg (5998lb) of stores * Guns: 2x .50 cal machine guns in ventral pack, 20 mm gun pods * Bombs: Mk 82 500 lb bombs, Mk84 2000 lb bombs, Mk20 cluster bombs * Rockets: 5 in and 2.75 in rocket pods * Missiles: Sky Sword I and AIM-9P4 Sidewinder air to air missiles, HF-2 Mk 2 anti-ship missile. }} See also References External links *Thunder Tiger Aerobatics Team Website Category:1980s Republic of China military trainer aircraft AT-03 Category:Twinjets